Une seconde chance
by Friday Queen
Summary: Zelena a elle aussi droit à sa seconde chance pour cela Emma et Regina vont l'aider à s'adapter dans ce nouveau monde. SQ
1. Chapter 1

Note : Rumpelstiltskin a vraiment donné sa dague à Belle, et par conséquent il n'est jamais allé tuer Zelena. Et Emma ne veut pas rentrer à New York, ayant compris que sa maison se trouvait avec sa famille.

Cette fiction comporte 12 chapitres et elle sera Swan Queen, mais pas dans l'immédiat. Un merci tout particulier à EmiFranck qui a accepté de devenir ma Beta :D

Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

**Une seconde chance**

_Zelena a elle aussi droit à sa seconde chance pour cela Emma et Regina vont l'aider à s'adapter dans ce nouveau monde._

**Chapitre 1**

Zelena était assise sur ce qui lui servait de lit dans sa petite cellule. Elle pouvait voir dans le bureau du shérif David, Hook, Robin, Emma et un nain qui parlaient de façon passionnée. En retrait se trouvait Regina, elle les regardait les bras croisés d'un air ennuyé. De temps en temps leurs regards se croisaient, mais Zelena ne pouvait rien en tirer. Elle se doutait qu'ils étaient en train de délibérer sur son sort. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle n'allait pas mourir. Regina semblait être sure de cela et voulait qu'il en soit ainsi _«_ _pour qu'elle ait une seconde chance »_ lui avait-elle dit. Allait-elle réellement avoir une seconde chance ? Elle en voulait une, même si elle avait dit le contraire à Regina. Elle était battue mais avait toujours son orgueil. Or elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle croisa à nouveau le regard de Regina et sentit un malaise s'introduire en elle. Une seconde chance... On lui en avait donné une un jour, à Oz, mais elle avait tout gâché... En quoi serait-ce différent ici ? Elle avait déjà rencontré des personnes qui l'avaient appelé 'sœur', mais elles l'avaient vite échangée contre une stupide gamine. Est-ce que le fait qu'elles partagent une mère rendrait cela différent avec Regina ? Cette dernière semblait plutôt déterminée à la rendre gentille. La gentillesse avait apporté la victoire à Regina aujourd'hui. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise idée... Elle avait été heureuse un temps, lorsqu'elle avait fait partie du cercle de sorcières à Oz, alors pouvait-elle avoir ce bonheur à nouveau ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque les personnes dans le bureau du shérif en sortirent. Personne ne daigna la regarder, mis à part Emma durant quelques secondes et sa sœur qui s'approchait de sa cellule.

Zelena attendit en silence que la brune commence à parler.

" Nous avons décidé que tu resterais ici un petit moment. "

La rousse leva un sourcil mais ne lui répondit pas pour autant. Regina soupira et leva sa main. Du coin de l'œil Zelena vit une grande boite apparaître dans sa cellule.

" Ce sont des toilettes et un lavabo. Tu en auras besoin, tout comme un peu de vie privée. Il y aura des vêtements propres tous les jours. "

Sans attendre un remerciement, qui ne serait pas venu, Regina se leva et laissa sa sœur.

" Bonne nuit. " lança la brune.

Zelena la regarda partir sans un mot. Elle se retrouva toute seule dans le poste de police. Elle se douta qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un dans le bâtiment ou que le maire avait lancé un sort pour le protéger, sinon un citoyen en colère serait déjà venu chercher sa tête. S'enroulant dans la couverture qu'Emma lui avait donné, elle s'allongea et commença à réfléchir à sa situation. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était sans pouvoir et derrière les barreaux. Les jours suivants ne s'annonçaient pas joyeux pour elle.

Le lendemain elle fut réveillée par l'entrée de Robin des bois dans le poste. Elle se demanda quand ce voleur était devenu un homme de loi. Il ne lui accorda aucun regard et s'assit à un des bureaux présents dans la pièce. Zelena avait envie de lui demander comment allait son fils, pour le mettre en colère, mais elle savait que c'était inutile car elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de pression. Elle resta donc silencieuse toute la matinée tandis que le voleur répondait au téléphone, rassurait les habitants et parfois s'éclipsait pour aller les aider.

Zelena restait allongée dans sa cellule, essayant de comprendre quand elle avait perdu la bataille face à sa sœur. Cette dernière arriva au poste un peu avant midi. Robin se leva de son siège heureux de la voir et l'embrassa chaleureusement. La rousse fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air dégoutée. Franchement, sa sœur aurait pu trouver quelqu'un de mieux que ce rôdeur, elle pouvait sentir son odeur de forêt jusque dans sa cellule. La brune sourit à son petit ami et lui demanda de la laisser seule avec Zelena, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

" Tu as mangé ? " lui demanda-t-elle.

" Non. "

Après un mouvement de poignet, un plateau repas se matérialisa aux côtés de Zelena. Cette dernière n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille et malgré toute la volonté qu'elle voulait mettre pour montrer à la brune qu'elle était forte, elle ne mit pas plus de vingt secondes pour se jeter sur la nourriture. C'était peut-être le fait qu'elle avait faim, mais c'était tout simplement le meilleur repas qu'elle ait jamais mangé. Cependant, elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Regina apparemment satisfaite de voir sa sœur manger la laissa seule sans lui dire autre chose. Zelena se rendit compte qu'elle en était déçue.

Ce fut Emma qui arriva au poste dans l'après-midi.

" Bonjour ! " lança la blonde.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais elle ne s'en trouva pas étonnée pour autant. Elle s'assit derrière le bureau réservé au shérif et commença à trier les papiers qui s'y trouvaient dessus. Cependant au bout de deux heures elle effectuait sa tâche avec beaucoup moins d'entrain. La blonde leva les yeux vers Zelena qui était toujours allongée dans sa cellule. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille cela lui rappela sa propre incarcération. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur sa magie. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle s'aperçut avec satisfaction que son sort avait marché. Elle prit le livre qui venait d'apparaître grâce à ses pouvoirs et alla jusqu'à la cellule de la sorcière. Sentant qu'Emma s'approchait d'elle, Zelena se redressa pour lui faire face.

" Tiens, pour passer le temps. "

La rousse fronça les sourcils mais pris délicatement le livre qui lui était tendu.

" C'est un livre. "

" Je sais ce que c'est ! " lui répondit-elle méchamment.

Emma leva les bras et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Zelena regarda le livre, le tourna sous tous les angles et lu le titre dans sa tête ' Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers '. Elle laissa tomber le livre à côté de son lit, pensant que c'était une blague de mauvais goût de la part de la blonde. Emma leva les yeux au bruit de la chute du livre, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Des tonnes de paperasse plus tard, Emma se leva en s'étirant puis quitta la pièce quelques secondes pour revenir avec un plateau repas. Zelena regarda le Sauveur le lui apporter sans bouger. La rousse leva un sourcil à la vision du dessert.

" Une pomme rouge ? Vraiment ? "

Emma haussa les épaules en souriant.

" Regina trouvait ça drôle. "

Zelena continua de la regarda lorsque la blonde se mit à rire doucement. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, elle avait l'air de trouver la blague de sa sœur réellement drôle. Emma regarda les lasagnes avec envie.

" Si seulement j'avais eu les lasagnes de Regina durant mon incarcération moi aussi... "

La sorcière leva ses yeux, surprise par cette phrase.

" C'est Regina qui les a fait ? "

" Yep. "

Emma retourna dans son bureau pour prendre ses affaires et commença à partir avant de se retourner vers la prisonnière qui était toujours sous le choc de cette révélation.

" Elle n'a pas assez confiance en quelqu'un pour te faire à manger. N'importe qui pourrait y mettre du poison. De toute façon si je devais choisir une façon de mourir, ce serait sûrement en mangeant un plat cuisiné par Regina. "

La blonde baissa ses yeux sur le livre qui était toujours au sol.

" Tu devrais vraiment essayer de le lire, il est génial. "

Zelena regarda partir le Sauveur puis commença à manger le plat préparé par sa sœur, qui était tout aussi bon que celui du midi.

Regina vint la voir peu après que la nuit soit tombée. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit en face de la rousse, levant un sourcil en voyant que la pomme rouge de son repas était toujours intacte. Sa sœur était décidément têtue.

" Si tu veux je peux répondre à une question. "

" Une question ? "

" Oui n'importe laquelle, sur ce que tu veux... Sur notre mère, moi, ce monde... "

Zelena fronça les sourcils.

" Sa couleur préférée ? "

Ce fut au tour de Regina de froncer les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Elle avait prévu une question plus profonde, plus complexe sur les actions de leur mère. Certainement pas celle-ci. Or cela lui fit comprendre que le seul désir de sa sœur était de se rapprocher de leur mère.

" Rouge. Comme le sang et les cœurs. "

Zelena la regarda un moment mais ne lui répondit pas. La brune lui rendit son regard lorsqu'elle vit le livre que lui avait donné Emma plus tôt dans la journée. Regina se mit à rire durant un bref instant avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

" C'est Emma qui te l'a donné ? "

" Oui. "

La sorcière regarda sa sœur se lever. Même si elle voulait que la brune reste pour lui parler encore de leur mère, elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'empêcher de partir.

" Bonne nuit. "

Tout comme la veille, la prisonnière ne lui répondit pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ainsi que les ajouts en Fav/Follow ! Bonne lecture à vous :D

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un nain, Grincheux si Zelena se souvenait bien, qui vint prendre place au poste. Au regard qu'il lui lança, elle se mit à regretter l'amoureux de sa sœur. Cependant, malgré son air agressif, il ne lui adressa pas la parole de la matinée et il lui apporta son repas toujours en silence. Mais elle pouvait voir qu'il espérait qu'elle l'attaque pour qu'il puisse se défendre. Elle ne lui donna pas cette satisfaction.

Ce fut tout de même une bénédiction lorsqu'Emma arriva en début d'après-midi pour prendre la relève.

" Bonjour ! "

Le nain lui répondit de façon qu'il devait penser être amicale, puis quitta le poste après lui avoir raconté les appels minables qu'il avait eu le matin même. Tout comme la veille, Emma s'employa à trier des papiers qui se trouvait sur son bureau et à taper à l'ordinateur.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était beaucoup plus agréable que lorsqu'il y avait le nain. Zelena baissa ses yeux sur le livre que lui avait donné la blonde la veille et céda.

XXX

Emma leva les yeux de son écran et vit dans la cellule la rousse assise sur son lit en train de lire. Elle semblait absorbée par le livre. Emma la regarda un moment et se rendit compte que Zelena lisait lentement. Elle se rappela soudain que la femme était une enfant de paysan, elle n'avait donc pas dû apprendre à lire dans sa jeunesse. Cela devait dater du temps où elle avait été disciple de Rumplestiltskin ou durant son séjour à Oz. Emma se rendit compte que la concentration de la rousse lui rappelait celle de Regina : elle avait ce même regard que le maire avait eu lorsqu'elle avait essayé de récréer la potion qui devait ramener leurs souvenirs. Le shérif ne sut trouver exactement la similitude entre les sœurs... Peut-être la façon dont elle plissait les yeux ? En tout cas, la ressemblance était bel et bien là, et cette pensée la réchauffa étrangement.

La blonde fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par le téléphone qui sonna. Quelques secondes plus tard elle soupira en raccrochant. Elle prit son manteau et quitta le poste.

" Je reviens. " lança-t-elle à la prisonnière.

Cependant, celle-ci était tellement concentrée dans son livre qu'elle ne l'entendit même pas.

Emma revint en fin de journée pour lui apporter de quoi manger. Zelena sentit son ventre qui gargouillait à la vue du repas qui lui était offert et elle vit avec humour que son dessert était cette fois composé d'une pomme verte.

" Alors ça te plait ? " demanda le Sauveur en désignant le livre à moitié lu.

" Ça fait passer le temps. "

" Hum. "

Emma la regarda avec amusement et quitta le poste.

" A demain. "

Zelena ne lui répondit pas.

Regina vint la voir à la nuit tombée. Elle s'assit à nouveau sur le siège près de la cellule et demanda à sa sœur si elle avait une question.

" Est-ce que tu aurais aimé être à ma place ? "

Ah, une question beaucoup plus compliquée... se dit Regina.

" Avec le recul je dirais que non. Car le fait d'avoir eu notre mère m'a permis d'en arriver ici aujourd'hui, avec mon fils et ma famille... Cependant quand elle me faisait mal, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement... "

La brune ferma les yeux brièvement se remémorant son temps avec sa mère.

" Oui dans ces moments-là j'aurais aimé ne pas l'avoir. "

Regina eut un rire désabusé.

" Pourtant malgré tout ce qu'elle m'a fait j'ai continué à l'aimer... Je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi pour tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait, même si j'étais loin d'imaginer ce que ça impliquait. "

" Je ne l'aurais pas déçue moi. "

" Tu crois ? Elle n'avait pas de cœur... Elle ne pouvait rien ressentir. "

" Ça ne t'a pas empêché d'avoir des émotions quand j'avais le tien. "

" Mais je suis pas notre mère. "

Zelena fronça les sourcils tandis que sa sœur se levait.

" Bonne nuit. "

Le plateau repas de la prisonnière disparut en même temps que la brune. Regina avait noté que cette fois ci, elle avait mangé la pomme.

Lorsque Robin des bois arriva dans le poste de police le lendemain, il vit la sorcière en pleine lecture. Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir dos à elle et de travailler toute la matinée. Vers midi il rejoignit dans le couloir Regina qui lui donna le repas pour sa sœur qu'il apporta toujours en silence. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'Emma arriva pour travailler. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec Zelena si près de lui. Il savait qu'elle était sans pouvoir, mais il en avait toujours peur.

XXX

Emma soupira en voyant tout le travail qui lui restait à accomplir. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avançait pas. En levant les yeux elle vit que Zelena était en train de la regarder curieusement.

" On n'est pas dans la Forêt Enchantée ici, il y a des lois et tous les dégâts que tu as causés par la magie entraînent des plaintes et des tonnes de paperasse. Et mon père ne sait apparemment pas comment faire... "

" J'en suis navrée. " dit la prisonnière d'un ton qui laissait entendre clairement le contraire.

La blonde vit que le livre qu'elle lui avait donné était fermé entre les barreaux. Elle se leva pour venir le chercher.

" L'histoire n'est pas finie. " annonça Zelena de façon neutre.

" Non. J'ai amené la suite. "

Emma partit chercher dans ses affaires le deuxième livre de la saga.

" C'est un de mes préférés celui-là. "

" Il y en a plusieurs ? "

" Oui, sept tomes. "

La sorcière prit le livre qui lui était tendu et se mit à lire. Elle se sentait étrangement heureuse de voir que la blonde avait pensé à elle et avait prit la suite du livre qu'elle lui avait donné.

XXX

" Pourquoi tu cuisines pour moi ? " demanda Zelena à Regina qui était assise de l'autre côté de sa cellule.

" J'avais l'habitude de cuisiner pour deux quand Henry vivait exclusivement avec moi. J'ai pris l'habitude de faire deux portions à chaque fois. Et je n'ai pas trop confiance en la cuisine du Granny's. Il y a de bonnes recettes, mais ce n'est pas sain de toujours manger là-bas contrairement à ce que pense Emma. "

Le lendemain après-midi Emma reçut au poste la visite d'Henry qui arrivait avec deux boissons chaudes. Sa mère le remercia et lui demanda d'aller amener la seconde boisson à la prisonnière. Zelena leva les yeux de son livre lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom. Elle vit Henry s'approcher d'elle prudemment, mais étonnamment sans crainte.

" Tiens. Ruby dit que c'est comme ça que tu aimes ton thé. "

Il lui lança un petit sourire mais il était authentique. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Regina aimait tant son fils. Elle tendit sa main pour prendre la boisson qui lui était offerte.

" Merci. " Répondit-elle sincèrement.

Henry lui sourit à nouveau avant de rejoindre sa mère quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que David ne vienne le chercher. Une heure plus tard, Emma reçut un appel téléphonique. Zelena leva les yeux et vit la blonde répondre.

" Hey Regina ! "

La sorcière nota que le Sauveur avait un immense sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

" Ce soir ? Oui bien sûr... Non non rien de prévu. "

Elle se mit à sourire à nouveau.

" A ce soir alors. "

Zelena trouva l'appel intéressant mais ne fit aucun commentaire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

" Pourquoi tu as adopté Henry ? " demanda Zelena à sa sœur le soir même.

" Je ne me sentais pas heureuse, je pensais avoir tout ce que je voulais : ma vengeance et pourtant je ressentais ce vide en moi. "

La rousse sentit son cœur battre plus fort, sachant de quoi parlait la brune.

" C'est le docteur Hopper qui m'a conseillé d'adopter. J'étais réticente au début, mais lorsqu'ils ont mis ce petit être dans mes bras... "

Regina se mit à sourire à ses souvenirs.

" Ce vide n'existait plus, car j'avais enfin une famille. C'est lui qui a comblé mon vide et non ma vengeance. "

Zelena la regarda en silence tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de sa sœur. Lorsque cette dernière la quitta en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, elle eut étrangement envie de lui répondre, mais comme les jours précédents elle se tut.

Regina rentra chez elle pour trouver son fils et Emma devant la télévision.

" Comment ça s'est passé ? " demanda la blonde.

Le maire vint s'asseoir à côté de son fils.

" Comme à chaque fois. "

Emma lui sourit en hochant la tête.

" Je l'ai vue aujourd'hui. " déclara Henry.

" Ah oui ? "

" Oui, je lui ai apporté un thé. Elle m'a dit merci. "

Regina leva un sourcil à son fils puis regarda Emma curieusement.

" Je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait en avoir besoin. " lui répondit le Sauveur maladroitement.

La brune la regarda quelques secondes avant de laisser son regard tomber sur son fils.

" En tout cas tu es chanceux mon chéri. Tu dois là être une des rares personnes à qui elle ait dit merci ces derniers temps. "

Son fils se mit à rire puis reporta son attention sur la télévision. Regina comprit donc pourquoi sa sœur lui avait posé une question sur Henry.

XXX

Alors qu'Emma allait quitter le poste de police, Zelena l'interpella.

" J'ai fini. " lui dit-elle en désignant le deuxième tome d'Harry Potter.

" Oh. Je peux t'apporter la suite demain ? "

La rousse hocha la tête et la blonde vint lui prendre son livre.

" A demain ! "

Emma fut surprise lorsqu'elle entendit la sorcière lui répondre.

" A demain. "

Le lendemain matin Zelena crut qu'elle allait devoir affronter une matinée longue sans les récits des aventures du jeune sorcier britannique, mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle trouva le troisième livre de la saga à ses côtés. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

XXX

Emma vit Zelena se lever brusquement dans sa cellule en serrant le livre dans ses mains.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? " demanda la blonde en s'approchant de la cellule.

" Sirius Black était le parrain d'Harry ? "

Emma étouffa un rire lorsqu'elle vit que la sorcière était sérieuse en lui posant la question.

" Euh... Bah oui. "

" Il a trahi ses parents... "

La blonde s'abstint de tout commentaire et vit les mâchoires de Zelena se serrer. « _Apparemment elle s'était investie dans les livres _» constata-t-elle en souriant.

" Quoi ? " lui demanda la rousse.

" Rien, je vois juste que ces livres te plaisent. "

Zelena prit une minute avant de répondre.

" Certains personnages sont... attachants. "

" Qui par exemple ? "

" Le professeur Rogue. "

Emma se mit à rire.

" Évidemment. "

Zelena lui fit face en croisant les bras.

" Le professeur McGonagall... "

La blonde hocha la tête confirmant qu'elle l'aimait bien aussi.

" Et Hermione. "

" Oui, Hermione est géniale. Mais tu verras il y aura d'autres personnages intéressants plus tard. "

Emma laissa la prisonnière à sa lecture et repartit travailler pour l'heure qui lui restait.

" Je ne serai pas là demain. " annonça la blonde avant de partir. " Avec Henry et Regina on passe la journée ensemble. "

" En famille ? "

" Oui. "

" Il n'y a pas Robin des bois qui vient avec vous ? "

Zelena vit le corps de la blonde se tendre à la mention de l'archer.

" Non. " répondit sèchement Emma.

La blonde la salua avant de partir.

Le soir même Zelena demanda à Regina de lui raconter exactement comment leur mère était morte. Ce fut un moment pénible pour toutes les deux, sauf que cette fois-ci, lorsque la brune souhaita une bonne nuit à sa sœur, cette dernière lui répondit.

La journée du lendemain fut longue pour la prisonnière, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle appréciait la présence d'Emma, elle manquait de voir ces cheveux blonds qui lui en rappelaient d'autres. De plus, même si elles ne parlaient pas beaucoup, elle pouvait voir que l'autre femme la comprenait à un certain niveau. Elle en eut la confirmation deux jours plus tard lorsqu'elle revint avec le quatrième tome d'Harry Potter. Elles parlèrent du héros et de sa situation d'orphelin. Emma lui confia certains de ses sentiments sur sa propre expérience sans parents durant sa jeunesse et fit quelques parallèles avec celle de Zelena.

" C'est différent. " lui répondit la rousse sans grande conviction.

" J'ai été abandonnée pour pouvoir sauver mes parents, toi pour le pouvoir. Dans les deux cas on était que des instruments. "

La sorcière se mordit la lèvre sans répondre. Emma croisa son regard. « _Ses yeux sont d'un bleu troublant »_ se dit la blonde. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Elle se souvenait bien des yeux de Cora qui étaient noirs, comme son âme, tandis que ceux de Regina étaient d'un brun intense. Peut-être les avait-elle hérités de son père biologique ? Il était étrange de voir certaines caractéristiques des femmes Mills avec des yeux aussi clairs. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une question de la prisonnière.

" Tu m'as dit que tu avais fait de la prison ? "

" Oui... "

Emma n'avait pas envie de revenir sur Neal, donc elle enroba globalement l'histoire.

" J'étais une voleuse. J'ai pris les mauvaises décisions. "

Zelena la regarda en silence.

" Mais en sortant de prison j'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main. J'ai fait un métier honnête, puis un jour Henry est venu me trouver... "

La suite elles la connaissaient toutes les deux. La prisonnière baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'elle avait en main.

" Il est beaucoup plus gros que les autres. "

Emma se mit à rire.

" Oui, ils sont de plus en plus gros après. "

XXX

Regina se leva pour quitter sa sœur après leur discussion du soir, qui avait tourné autour de la relation de leur mère et Rumpelstiltskin, lorsque Zelena prit la parole.

" Je n'aime pas le rouge. "

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent quelques secondes puis Regina hocha la tête. Elle pensait comprendre ce que voulait dire la rousse, mais ne préféra pas s'avancer.

" Bonne nuit. "

" Bonne nuit. "

Regina lui lança un sourire sincère et quitta le poste de police pour rejoindre sa maison.


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Merci à tous pour ces retours positifs ;) Comme vous avez pu le constater l'histoire est beaucoup centrée du point de vue de Zelena, mais il se peut que ça change de temps en temps. Bonne lecture :D

**Chapitre 4**

" Regina ! "

La brune se retourna et vit Zelena contre les barreaux.

" Est-ce... "

La sorcière avait l'air incertaine.

" Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre une de tes recettes de cuisine ? "

Regina la regarda surprise puis elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Elle était heureuse que sa sœur lui demande cela.

" Je viendrais te chercher demain en fin d'après-midi. "

Elles se sourirent timidement un instant.

" A demain. " lui dit Zelena.

" Bonne nuit. "

Lorsque la prisonnière s'endormit, elle se dit que pour une fois il lui tardait d'être la journée suivante. Comme lui avait promis sa sœur, Regina vint la chercher en fin d'après-midi. Elle parla quelques minutes avec Emma avant de venir la voir, les clés de sa cellule en main. La blonde s'approcha en les regardant.

" Un peu de liberté aujourd'hui sœurette. " lui dit la brune en ouvrant la porte de sa cellule.

Zelena lui fit un léger sourire et sortie enfin de sa prison. Elle suivit le maire dans le couloir puis jusque sa voiture. Elle fut surprise de ne trouver personne dehors l'attendant pour lui jeter un quelconque légume ou une insulte. Regina conduit jusqu'à sa ferme en silence.

" Je pensais que tu aimerais voir un environnement familier. "

Zelena hocha la tête puis suivit sa sœur chez elle. Elle vit que rien n'avait bougé depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa maison, mis à part un peu de poussière peut-être.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? " demanda la sorcière une fois dans la cuisine.

" Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire des Gnocchi. "

" Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. "

" C'est italien, des pâtes avec du blé et de la pomme de terre. Je pense que tu vas aimer. "

Regina se dirigea vers le frigo et commença à sortir les ingrédients.

" Tu as fait des courses ? "

La brune hocha la tête et se retroussa les manches pour commencer sa leçon. Zelena se trouva être une très bonne élève et elles travaillèrent ensembles, les seuls échanges qu'elles eurent furent par rapport à la recette.

" Ça a l'air délicieux. " constata la sorcière en regardant les Gnocchi cuire.

" On le saura en les mangeant. "

Zelena vit du coin de l'œil sa sœur mettre la table pour deux, elle alla l'aider et sortit une bouteille de vin qu'elle savait avoir.

XXX

" Je dois avouer que ça fait du bien de manger sur une table à nouveau. " commenta Zelena, une fois son repas presque fini.

Regina lui sourit et prit une gorgée de vin.

" Est-ce que notre mère savait cuisiner ? " demanda la rousse.

" Je pense que oui. Mais elle n'a jamais cuisiné pour moi ou Père. Il y avait des domestiques pour ça."

" Comment tu as appris alors ? "

" Ici, durant les premières années je voulais connaître ce nouveau monde et ses opportunités... Je m'ennuyais aussi. "

Zelena hocha la tête et continua à manger.

" Elles sont bonnes ? " lui demanda-t-elle, voulant savoir si elles avaient bien travaillé.

" Excellentes. "

La sorcière sourit sincèrement avant qu'un silence ne les enveloppe.

" Tu ne veux pas me poser des questions toi aussi ? "

" Vas-tu y répondre ? "

La rousse haussa les épaules mais attendit.

" As-tu été heureuse une fois ? "

Zelena regarda son verre de vin avant de répondre.

" Trois fois. Quand j'étais toute petite ma... La femme qui m'a recueilli, elle m'aimait comme si j'étais sa fille, je crois que j'étais heureuse avec elle. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de cette époque. "

Regina pouvait voir le regret sur les traits de sa sœur.

" Quand Rumpelstiltskin a accepté de m'enseigner la magie. C'était la première fois qu'on voulait de moi depuis un moment. "

La brune posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques temps.

" Tu l'aimais ? "

Zelena fit la moue.

" Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Plutôt de la convoitise. "

" Car c'était l'amant de notre mère. "

" Oui, tu me l'as dit. Mais tu as bien épousé un de ses amants. "

Regina frissonna à la mention du roi Léopold. Son temps avec lui était peut-être un des seuls sujets dont elle ne voulait pas parler.

" C'était quand la troisième fois ? "

" Quand j'ai été acceptée dans le cercle des sorcières d'Oz. "

Cette phrase avait été lancée un peu sèchement, et Regina compris qu'il y avait plus dans cette histoire. Elle ne savait pas comment cette collaboration s'était terminée, mais pas de la plus simple des façons apparemment.

" Tu seras heureuse à nouveau. "

" Comment tu le sais ? "

" Parce que je m'y engage personnellement. "

La conversation étant finie Zelena se servit un autre verre de vin et allait en faire de même pour Regina lorsque celle-ci plaça sa main sur le verre pour l'en empêcher.

" Je conduis. "

La rousse fronça les sourcils.

" Et alors ? "

" L'alcool ralentit les réflexes et il en faut pour conduire une voiture. "

La sorcière hocha la tête et reposa la bouteille à moitié entamée.

" On la finira un autre jour. " annonça Regina.

Zelena essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop satisfaite de savoir qu'elle pourrait à nouveau avoir une fin d'après-midi comme celle-ci. Regina ramena la rousse dans sa cellule une heure plus tard.

" Combien de temps je devrai rester ici encore ? "

Le maire regarda sa sœur un instant avant de prendre la parole.

" Je vais en parler à Emma et les autres. "

Elle ferma ensuite la porte de la cellule et ramena les clés jusqu'au bureau du shérif.

" Merci. " lui dit Zelena.

Regina lui sourit.

" Bonne nuit Zelena. "

" Bonne nuit. "

Le lendemain Regina fit venir à son bureau les 'dirigeants' de la ville pour parler du futur de sa sœur.

" Elle ne peut pas rester enfermée dans cette petite cellule pour le restant de ses jours. " annonça le maire.

" Je suis d'accord. Ça fait presque un mois. " répondit Emma. " Ce n'est pas sain. "

" Que proposez-vous alors ? " demanda David.

" Il est hors de question que cette sorcière soit relâchée dans Storybrooke. " dit Leroy.

Regina eu envie de lui lancer une boule de feu mais elle se contenta de serrer la mâchoire.

" Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est train de dire. " lui répondit Snow.

" Pourquoi pas une assignation à résidence ? " proposa Emma.

Regina eut envie de sourire : c'était exactement ce à quoi elle pensait.

" C'est-à-dire ? " demanda Hook.

" Elle retourne dans sa ferme. "

" Regina tu peux jeter un sort pour qu'elle n'en sorte pas ? " demanda David.

" Oui, sans problème. "

" Je pourrai aller la voir de temps en temps. " Proposa Archie.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

" Elle a sûrement besoin de parler. " poursuivit-il.

" Sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne pense pas qu'elle aura envie de parler avec vous Dr Hopper. " lui répondit le maire.

" Je suis d'accord avec Regina, Archie. " Dit Emma.

Le psychologue eut un regard déçu, mais pas réellement surpris tandis que le maire et son shérif partagèrent un regard.

" Il n'empêche qu'elle aura besoin de contact humain. " dit Snow. " En plus de toi Regina. " continua-t-elle en voyant que la brune allait se proposer.

" Je peux aller la voir aussi. On pourra parler d'Harry Potter. " proposa Emma.

Tout le monde la regarda bizarrement, mais personne ne s'interposa.

" Je pourrai lui apporter ses courses. " annonça Tink.

" Ah oui, il faut qu'elle mange. " dit Hook. " Qui va payer pour ça ? "

" Moi évidemment. " répondit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

" Bien, si tout le monde est d'accord on va faire comme ça. " dit David. " Disons d'ici deux jours. "

Tout le monde hocha la tête et quitta le bureau du maire.

" Tink attend. " interpella Regina.

La fée revint sur ses pas.

" Qu'y a-t-il ? "

" Pourquoi tu t'es portée volontaire pour lui apporter ses courses ? Je pouvais le faire. "

" Je sais mais je me suis dit que plus elle verrait de personnes différentes, mieux ce serait pour elle. Je veux dire Emma et toi êtes de bonne compagnie, mais j'imagine qu'une personne supplémentaire ne ferait pas de mal. En plus elle n'a rien contre moi personnellement, elle a juste menacé la ville entière. "

Regina se mit à rire.

" C'est vrai. Merci Tink. "

La fée verte lui sourit.

" Pas de problème. Ça me fait plaisir d'aider ta sœur à devenir une meilleure personne. "

" Parce que tu es une fée... "

Tink se mit à rire.

" Oui, entre autre. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Regina regarda son amie partir lorsqu'elle se souvint de sa sœur. Elle se matérialisa dans le couloir du poste de police, juste devant Emma qui venait d'arriver. La blonde eut un petit cri de surprise. Le maire la regarda en levant un sourcil, amusée.

" Regina tu es folle. Ça se fait pas d'apparaître devant les gens comme ça ! "

" Je t'ai fait peur ma chère ? "

" Oui complètement ! "

Elles se sourirent avant que la brune ne reprenne la parole.

" Je voulais être celle qui le dira à Zelena. "

" Oh, oui bien sûr. Je t'attends ici. "

" Tu peux retourner travailler aussi, j'attends toujours les rapports de la semaine dernière. "

" Regina, c'est injuste ! Je dois faire deux fois plus de travail que quand j'étais shérif. "

" Peut-être qu'il faudrait envisager à remplacer ton père alors. "

" Il n'a toujours pas compris qu'être le shérif c'était pas seulement régler les problèmes des habitants. C'était aussi faire d'interminables rapports au maire exigeant ! " répondit Emma en râlant.

Regina ricana, aimant embêter Emma et entra dans le poste de police suivie de près par la blonde. Zelena était toujours en train de lire mais lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher et qu'elle aperçut les deux femmes entrer elle se leva pour les accueillir.

" Bonjour. " lança Emma avant d'entrer dans son bureau.

" Bonjour. " lui répondit la sorcière avant de reporter son attention sur sa sœur qui s'approchait d'elle.

" J'ai parlé avec le 'conseil' de Storybrooke et on a décidé de te faire sortir de prison dans deux jours. "

" Pour aller où ? "

" Chez toi, dans ta ferme. "

Zelena hocha la tête, au moins chez elle c'était plus grand.

" Je viendrai te voir tous les jours. Emma s'est aussi portée volontaire pour passer de temps en temps. "

La sorcière jeta un regard à la blonde, mais cette dernière faisait semblant d'être occupée, alors qu'elle écoutait toute la conversation.

" Tink a proposé de venir t'amener tes courses aussi. "

" Tink ? "

" C'est une fée. Une... amie. "

C'était toujours étrange de dire ce genre de chose pour Regina, mais elle savait que c'était la réalité.

" D'accord. "

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent intensément.

" Je jetterai un sort qui t'empêchera de sortir des limites de ton terrain, à moins d'être accompagnée. Tu auras un téléphone, on t'expliquera comment ça marche. "

Zelena se souvint d'avoir entendu Hook parler de cette chose.

" Merci Regina. "

La prisonnière lui sourit sincèrement et la brune su qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Les deux jours suivants se passèrent comme les précédents mais ils lui paraissaient beaucoup plus long. Heureusement que le livre que lui avait donné Emma était de plus en plus intéressant.

Ce fut d'ailleurs cette dernière et Regina qui l'escortèrent de sa cellule jusqu'à sa maison. Zelena se dit qu'une des premières choses à faire c'était le ménage.

" Bienvenue chez toi !" s'exclama Emma en souriant.

Regina la regarda en lui faisant comprendre de ne pas trop en faire, mais la blonde semblait avoir ses propres idées.

" Tiens. C'est le tome 5 d'Harry Potter. "

La sorcière prit le livre que lui tendait Emma.

" Tu vas découvrir la plus détestable des sorcières de tous les temps ! "

" Oh, ce n'est pas moi ? " demanda Zelena, faussement vexée.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec humour tandis que Regina se demanda quand elles étaient devenus si 'proches'. Elle avait pensé qu'Emma s'était portée volontaire pour venir voir sa sœur car c'était la bonne chose à faire en tant que Sauveur, mais peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée. Et quelque chose dans l'histoire la dérangea, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

" Tiens. C'est pour toi. "

Regina tendit à Zelena un téléphone portable. La brune passa la prochaine demi-heure à lui expliquer, avec l'aide d'Emma, comment cette technologie fonctionnait.

" J'ai enregistré mon numéro, celui d'Emma et du poste de police. Tu nous appelles s'il y a une urgence. "

La sorcière hocha la tête un peu incertaine.

Regina et Emma partirent ensuite dans la voiture du maire, laissant Zelena seule dans sa nouvelle grande prison.

XXX

" Pourquoi tu t'es portée volontaire pour venir la voir ? " demanda la brune en conduisant.

" J'ai envie qu'elle ait sa seconde chance elle aussi. "

Regina jeta un coup d'œil à la blonde avant de se concentrer sur la route.

" Je pense que je la comprends un peu. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être abandonnée par ses parents. "

Le maire continua de conduire en silence, écoutant l'autre femme.

" Elle fait partie de notre drôle de famille... C'est ta sœur. "

Regina sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper en entendant cette dernière phrase et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle eut soudainement envie de prendre la blonde dans ses bras, mais elle avait peur de la réaction de l'autre femme, ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes et étant au volant c'était légèrement compliqué.

" Entre toi et moi, je pense sincèrement qu'elle peut devenir une bonne personne. Il suffit de lui en donner l'opportunité. " continua Emma.

" Je pense pareil, même si je suppose que le fait qu'elle n'ait plus sa magie aide. "

" C'est possible. Et puis c'est cool que Tink vienne la voir aussi. Ça lui fera une personne un peu plus neutre. "

Pendant ce temps, dans sa maison, Zelena s'employa à nettoyer toutes les pièces, heureuse de pouvoir faire une activité à nouveau. Une fois qu'elle eut fini elle essaya de dompter le portable que lui avait donné sa sœur.

Le lendemain matin des coups se firent entendre contre la porte de Zelena. La sorcière laissa son livre et alla accueillir l'intrus : c'était une petite femme blonde qu'elle avait déjà vu.

" Bonjour je suis Tink. " se présenta la femme.

" Oui, Regina m'a parlé de toi. "

La blonde lui offrir un léger sourire.

" Je suis venue voir si tu avais besoin que je fasse des courses pour toi ? "

" Oh... Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. "

Il y avait des restes de quand elle était venue manger avec Regina, et la brune avait fait quelques achats de plus mais pas de quoi tenir un moment.

" Tu peux repasser plus tard ? J'aurai une liste. "

" Oui, d'accord. A plus tard alors. "

Tink fit un dernier signe de tête à la sorcière et quitta la ferme. Zelena fit le tour de sa maison pour pouvoir donner une liste à la fée plus tard. Cette dernière revint deux heures plus tard pour la prendre, et une heure après la sorcière avait ses achats.

" Merci. " lui dit-elle.

" Avec plaisir. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose voici mon numéro de téléphone. "

La fée lui tendit un bout de papier avec une série de chiffre. Zelena essaya de rentrer le numéro de la blonde sur son portable et y parvint au bout de quelques minutes. Satisfaite elle partit à nouveau lire Harry Potter.

Trois chapitres plus tard une nouvelle série de coup à la porte se firent entendre et elle ouvrit à Emma. Elles parlèrent une demi-heure de sujets superflus comme du livre que lisait la rousse, de sa maison, de la visite de Tink et le Sauveur lui raconta qu'elle avait dû passer les deux dernières heures à chercher le chien d'Archie qui s'était encore échappé car il y avait une chienne non loin de sa maison.

Zelena lui posa quelques questions sur son téléphone portable avant que la blonde ne la laisse. Lorsque Regina l'appela en fin d'après midi la rousse réussit à décrocher et comprit enfin l'utilité de cet objet. Sa sœur lui proposa de venir manger à la ferme, elle avait fait des lasagnes. Se souvenant de ce plat qui lui avait beaucoup plus, la sorcière accepta sans hésitation. Les deux femmes finirent la bouteille de vin qu'elles avaient entamé quelques jours plus tôt et profitèrent de la soirée ensemble, se sentant un peu plus proche que la veille.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Emma frappa à la porte de Zelena, un franc sourire sur les lèvres. Cette dernière leva un sourcil se demandant pourquoi la blonde était si joyeuse.

" J'ai quelque chose pour toi. " dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

La sorcière vit un grand objet noir sur le sol de sa terrasse. Elle se souvint d'avoir vu ces boites noires chez Snow White et dans des magasins de Storybrooke.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? "

" C'est ton salut ! Ceci est une télévision. "

La blonde se baissa et prit la fameuse télévision dans ses bras. Zelena laissa son regard errer quelques secondes sur les bras musclés du Sauveur avant de la suivre dans sa maison.

" Alors où est-ce que je pourrais la mettre ? " demanda Emma à voix haute.

Soudain, elle vit un meuble à la bonne taille dans le salon.

" Ah ! Parfait. "

Zelena la regarda poser l'objet sur son meuble, puis le déplacer pour qu'il soit face au canapé. Emma regarda la propriétaire des lieux satisfaite.

" Une télévision permet de regarder des films. Ce sont des histoires animées sur l'écran avec du son. "

La rousse hocha la tête, le peu qu'elle eut vu de ces boites lui permit de comprendre le concept.

" Les films c'est un peu la version 2.0 des livres. "

" La quoi ? "

Emma se mit à rire.

" Laisse tomber, je vais te brancher tout ça. J'ai pris un lecteur et des DVD. "

Zelena se contenta de s'asseoir en regardant la blonde travailler, étant de nouveau perdue.

" Ta dam ! " s'exclama Emma une demi-heure et quelques allez-retour plus tard.

La blonde alluma la télévision, prit la télécommande et s'assit à côté de Zelena.

" Bien, maintenant je vais t'expliquer comment ça marche. "

Emma lui montra les quelques chaînes auxquelles avait accès la sorcière puis lui présenta le concept de DVD. Elle avait acheté quelques films pour la rousse.

" Je sais que tu n'as pas fini de lire le dernier Harry Potter mais sache que tous les livres ont été adaptés en film. "

" Oh, c'est bien ! "

" Oui et non... "

" Comment ça ? "

" C'est bien oui, comme ça on peut voir à l'écran l'histoire, mais en faisant ça les gens ont changé certains moments et en ont enlevé d'autres. "

" Mais pourquoi ils feraient ça ? "

" C'est un peu compliqué, faire un film c'est cher et long. Certains livres sont trop longs, il leur a donc fallu enlever des passages moins importants. "

" D'accord. "

" Est-ce que tu voudras les voir ? "

" Oui, oui pourquoi pas. "

Emma hocha la tête puis la regarda d'un air diabolique.

" Il y a autre chose que j'aimerais te montrer. "

La blonde se mit à rire malgré elle en sortant une pile de DVD.

" Comme je te l'ai expliqué soit il y a des films avec des dessins, soit il y en a avec des gens. Et ça Zelena, c'est une collection de dessins animés. Ce sont des Disney. "

" Disney ? "

" C'est le nom de la société qui les fait. "

" Je vois. "

" Les Disney sont majoritairement des adaptations de ce qu'on appelle dans ce monde les contes de fées. "

Zelena regarda Emma un peu confuse.

" Pour résumer ce sont des films qui racontent les histoires des personnages de contes de fées comme on les connaît ici. "

La blonde prit le premier DVD de la pile.

" Voici le premier film que la société Disney a produit. "

La sorcière prit le film qui lui était tendu.

" Mais c'est... "

Emma se mit à rire.

" Oh oui. " La blonde eut un air diabolique. " C'est l'histoire de ma mère et ta sœur. Et crois-moi, tu as très envie de savoir comment elles sont décrites dans ce monde. "

Zelena se trouva curieuse de voir cela, apparemment Emma trouvait ça hilarant.

" Je t'ai pris plusieurs films dans cette catégorie. "

" Il y en a combien ? "

" Beaucoup, il y en a un sur quasiment toutes les personnes de Storybrooke. "

" Même moi ? "

" Oui, même toi. Je te l'ai mis aussi. "

Les deux femmes parcoururent le carton dans lequel Emma avait mis les DVD pour voir les œuvres qu'il y avait dedans.

" Je t'ai mis aussi des films qui n'ont rien à voir avec les contes de fées. Ils sont de différentes catégories, il faut que tu découvres par toi-même quel genre tu préfères. Il y a aussi des séries, mais ça je t'en parlerai plus tard. "

Zelena hocha la tête un peu submergée par toutes ces nouvelles informations alors que la blonde continuait de lui expliquer qu'il y avait des films sur ce que les gens considéraient comme la vie réelle, des films de science-fiction dans d'autres galaxies ou avec des pouvoirs magiques...

" Par contre je te préviens, c'est pas bon de rester trop longtemps devant la télévision. On a mal à la tête et aux yeux au bout d'un moment. "

" D'accord. "

" Tu veux qu'on en regarde un ensemble ? " demanda Emma.

" Oui. Pour que je comprenne bien. "

" Tu veux commencer par quelque chose en particulier ? "

" Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. "

La blonde la regarda avec compassion et choisit un film.

" Ça s'appelle « Là-Haut », c'est aussi un Disney mais qui n'a aucun rapport avec les contes de fées. Je l'aime beaucoup. Si tu as des questions durant le film n'hésite pas à en poser. "

Emma lui expliqua brièvement qu'il s'agissait d'un animé. Elle lui montra aussi comment faire avec le menu du DVD puis elle regardèrent l'écran où le film commençait. Zelena qui était septique lorsqu'elle vit les premières images se trouva surprise lorsqu'elle se mit à rire plusieurs fois, et se trouva au bord des larmes un peu plus tard.

" Alors tu as aimé ? " demanda la blonde alors qu'une série de noms défilait à l'écran.

" Oui... Oui c'est une nouvelle façon de connaître des histoires. "

" Tout à fait. "

Des coups retentirent à la porte, Zelena se leva pour ranger le DVD quand quelques secondes plus tard Regina rentra dans le salon.

" Une télévision ? Vraiment Emma ? " demanda la brune, d'un ton réprobateur.

" Regina, elle passe ses journées ici... Elle peut avoir une télévision pour passer le temps. "

Regina soupira sachant que la blonde avait un peu raison, lorsqu'elle aperçut la sélection Disney.

" Tu n'as pas fait ça ! "

Emma vit que le regard de la brune se portait sur le DVD qui racontait son histoire.

" Euh... si ? "

Le maire croisa ses bras et la regarda furieusement.

" Mais il faut bien qu'elle connaisse ce monde maintenant qu'elle en fait partie. "

Zelena leva un sourcil à la vue des deux femmes en train de se chamailler et se trouva encore plus curieuse voir ce film.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

" Emma ! " s'exclama Regina en arrivant dans le poste de police.

La blonde leva les yeux de la plainte qu'elle était en train de lire.

" Oui ? "

" Félicitations. Tu viens de créer un monstre ! " dit-elle en croisant les bras.

" Quoi ? " demanda la blonde en se levant, confuse.

" Déjà que Zelena a passé la dernière semaine à me demander qui était la plus belle de toutes... Et faire je ne sais combien de références de ce genre sur les Disney... "

Emma se mit à rire malgré elle.

"... elle a passé la journée d'hier à regarder les trois Iron Man... "

" Quoi ? Mais c'est pas dans cet ordre qui faut les voir, il y a le Thor... "

" Ce n'est pas le problème ici ! " lui répondit-elle. " Quand je vais la voir ce n'est pas pour qu'elle me parle de Tony Stark à tout va. J'ai déjà Henry pour ça. "

" Au moins ça l'occupe. C'est une façon comme une autre de lui apprendre à devenir gentille. "

" En regardant la vie d'un milliardaire égocentrique ? "

" Il n'est pas que ça. "

Regina leva un sourcil à la blonde.

" Allez Regina ce sont des films qui parlent de super héros... Ça ne peut pas faire de mal ! "

La brune émit un grognement sachant qu'elle avait surement raison au final. Soudain les yeux du Sauveur se mirent à briller dangereusement.

" Je me posais une question... "

" Oui ? "

" Zelena fait des progrès pas vrai ? "

" Euh, oui... Elle semble de mieux en mieux. "

" Tu ne pense pas que ce serait bien pour elle de sortir un peu de chez elle ? Pour la récompenser en quelque sorte. "

" Je l'ai invité à venir manger chez moi cinq fois déjà. "

" Oui mais elle n'a pas vu grand monde pour autant. "

" La première fois tu étais là avec Henry et il y a Tink qui est venue une fois aussi. "

" Je pensais à une sortie en public. "

Le maire grimaça.

" Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop tôt ? J'ai peur de la réaction des gens... "

Regina regarda Emma avec suspicion.

" Tu as une idée derrière la tête... "

La blonde se mit à rougir, « _de façon tout à fait adorable _» se dit l'autre femme.

" On avait prévu d'aller voir The Avengers 2 au cinéma en fin de semaine. "

" Quoi ? Non ! Hors de question. "

" Allez Regina, ça sera cool. On y va tous ! "

" C'est-à-dire ? "

" Bah mes parents et Henry. Il faut que vous veniez aussi, ça serait génial. "

Regina se massa les tempes, sentant un mal de tête approcher.

" Je ne sais pas... "

" Ne t'inquiète pas, avec nous tous personne ne nous dérangera. "

Emma vit que l'autre mère de son fils n'était pas trop emballée par son idée.

" Tu peux demander à Robin de venir si tu veux. " lui dit-elle un peu plus froidement.

" Euh non, il n'est pas vraiment fan de la télévision. "

" Vous vous êtes bien trouvé alors. "

Regina regarda la blonde bizarrement, ayant l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait.

" J'aime regarder la télé de temps en temps, c'est juste que les films de super héros ne sont pas mes préférés. "

" Tu es un héros pourtant maintenant. "

La brune se mit à rire.

" C'est pas tout à fait le même concept de héros. Je ne porte pas de cape. "

Emma se mit à rire à son tour.

" Très bien, je vais proposer ton idée à Zelena. "

Le visage de la blonde s'illumina d'un immense sourire.

" Merci ! Je vais le dire à Henry ce soir. Il sera content. "

XXX

Zelena ouvrit la porte de chez elle pour trouver sa sœur de l'autre côté.

" Bonsoir sœurette. "

Regina sourit, se rappelant qu'à une époque leurs salutations n'étaient pas aussi amicales.

" Tu sais ce que c'est le cinéma ? " demanda la brune un peu plus tard, assise dans le salon de Zelena.

" C'est ce qui fait les films ? "

" Oui, c'est aussi un endroit où on les projette. "

La rousse hocha la tête.

" On y va vendredi pour aller voir le dernier Avengers. "

Regina vit sa sœur ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment.

" Ça te dit de venir avec nous ? "

" Vraiment ? " demanda Zelena, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

Soudain elle fronça les sourcils.

" Mais il y aura du monde non ? "

" Oui. "

Regina regarda sa sœur en souriant.

" Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des gens ? "

" Non. " lui répondit la rousse, d'un air qui rappelait la méchante sorcière de l'ouest.

" Parfait. "

XXX

Zelena était dans la voiture de Regina et s'apprêtait à sortir pour entrer dans le cinéma. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était légèrement inquiète de la possible réaction des habitants de Storybrooke. C'est pour cela qu'elle mit en place son air de méchante. Si Regina s'en rendit compte, elle ne fit aucun commentaire ayant elle-même eu recours à ce genre de pratique.

Les deux sœurs rejoignirent la famille des Charming dans le hall du cinéma. David et Snow saluèrent poliment la sorcière d'Oz tandis qu'Emma et Henry lui offrirent un sourire. La bande partit ensuite acheter les tickets pour leur séance. La vendeuse jetait frénétiquement des coups d'œil à Zelena.

" Un problème ma chère ? " demanda Regina d'une voix doucereuse.

" Euh... non non. Voici. " répondit la vendeuse en tendant les tickets, rouge comme une tomate.

En passant près de la caisse, Zelena prit le temps de regarder la femme qui se trouvait derrière, cette dernière s'enfonçant dans son siège. Zelena sourit satisfaite de son effet lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de sa sœur qui la fixait d'un air amusée.

La sorcière entra pour la première fois de sa vie dans une salle de cinéma puis se trouva assise entre Henry et Regina. Le garçon avait fait acheter à ses mères du pop-corn. Zelena demanda au fils de sa sœur ce que c'était et le jeune homme lui expliqua avec passion que c'était des friandises avant de lui en proposer.

" C'est pas mauvais. " constata-t-elle.

" Par contre on a pas le droit d'en manger avant le début du film. " annonça Emma, à la droite d'Henry.

" Oh et pourquoi ? "

" Sinon il n'y en a plus pendant le film. " lui répondit Regina, qui semblait habituée à ce genre de problème.

" L'écran est immense ! " commenta Zelena quelques instants plus tard.

" Oui et tu verras le son est puissant aussi. " répondit Henry.

XXX

A la sortie de la salle de cinéma, David, Henry, Emma et Zelena parlaient avec animation du film qu'ils venaient de voir. Regina, qui marchait derrière le groupe avec Snow, voyait avec une certaine satisfaction sa sœur qui était complètement intégrée dans la conversation.

" On ne dirait pas qu'il y a encore quelques semaines on se battait contre elle. " commenta Snow.

" En effet. "

" Tu as fait du bon travail avec elle Regina. "

Le maire sourit à son ancienne belle-fille.

" Si j'ai réussi à changer, pourquoi pas elle ? "

Snow hocha la tête en souriant. Les deux femmes regardèrent les quatre autres personnes qui continuaient à parler avant d'aller les rejoindre.

Regina raccompagna sa sœur jusqu'à chez elle.

" Tu veux rentrer ? " proposa cette dernière.

" Oui, les pop-corn m'ont donné soif. "

Zelena se mit à rire avant de partir en direction de sa cuisine pour servir un verre d'eau à la brune. La sorcière regarda sa sœur boire en silence puis poser son verre.

" Merci, je pense que je vais y aller. "

La rousse la regarda un peu déçue puis réagit instinctivement : elle enroula ses bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. Regina se figea en sentant Zelena la prendre dans ses bras puis se détendit et lui rendit son accolade. Le maire se rendit compte que c'était le premier vrai contact qu'elle avait avec la sorcière depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Elles s'étaient battues, elle l'avait même frappée, il était arrivé qu'elles se touchent par inadvertance mais elles n'avaient jamais eu un contact si franc et volontaire.

" Merci pour cette soirée Regina. " dit Zelena en se séparant de l'autre femme.

La brune lui sourit timidement.

" C'était surtout l'idée d'Emma. "

" Ah oui ? Je vais lui envoyer un texto alors. "

Regina leva les yeux au ciel en entendant sa sœur parler. La blonde avait récemment appris à la sorcière à écrire des textos et, depuis, chaque opportunité était bonne pour qu'elle le fasse. Le maire était d'ailleurs en pleine confrontation avec le Sauveur qui voulait initier Zelena aux jeux vidéos. Pour l'instant, elle avait réussi à faire patienter Emma avant qu'elle ne parle à la rousse de ce type de jeux.


	8. Chapter 8

Note : Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews et vos fav/follow :) Maintenant j'espère que vous n'allez pas me détester ^^

**Chapitre 8**

Zelena regardait Emma qui était en train de réparer un de ses placards, elle ne portait qu'un simple débardeur et elle pouvait voir les muscles de la blonde travailler. Si Emma sentait le regard de la sorcière elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard et une porte de placard toute neuve Emma souffla en buvant une bière que lui avait offert Zelena.

" Merci Emma. "

Cette dernière lui sourit.

" J'aide comme je peux. "

Zelena se tenait aux côtés d'Emma et elle laissa son regard errer sur elle un moment. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes sur son ventre qui même à travers son débardeur semblait tonique avant de remonter vers ses yeux. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée car la blonde la regardait intensément. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de la questionner sur ses pensées que l'instant d'après Emma l'embrassait. La sorcière se laissa emporter par le baiser, elle sentit les mains du Sauveur caresser ses bras puis peu à peu sa poitrine. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée ainsi. Le baiser de Rumpelstiltskin semblait bien plus fade maintenant. Zelena plaqua son corps contre celui d'Emma, rendant leur baiser beaucoup plus intense. Elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et se regardèrent voulant être sûres que l'autre veuille continuer. Une fois reçue la confirmation qu'elles voulaient toutes les deux aller plus loin, Zelena glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Emma pour lui enlever. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Zelena tout en enlevant leurs vêtements.

Elles passèrent les prochaines minutes à explorer le corps de l'autre, perdues dans leur plaisir.

XXX

Zelena ouvrit les yeux se sentant encore un peu flottante et vit des cheveux blonds dans sa vision périphérique. Elle sourit en les caressant.

" Hum... Glinda je... "

Ses yeux s'agrandirent se rappelant soudain où et avec qui elle était.

" Emma... "

Cette dernière croisa son regard et vit son regard coupable. Elle lui sourit en s'écartant d'elle.

" Ne n'inquiète pas. Pour être honnête moi aussi. "

Zelena fronça les sourcils.

" Quoi ? "

" Moi aussi je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre. "

Elles se sourirent tristement, sachant qu'elles étaient comprises.

" Glinda c'est la sorcière du sud ? "

Zelena se mit sur le dos regardant le plafond tout en se remémorant son passé.

" Oui. Tu lui ressembles tellement si tu savais. Plusieurs fois je t'ai prise pour elle quand j'étais en prison. Et dans le noir on pourrait presque s'y tromper. "

Un silence les entoura quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne continue.

" Elle est venue me voir un jour. Elle m'a fait abandonner ma vengeance durant un temps. "

Emma était allongée à ses côtés dans la même position que la sorcière, attendant qu'elle lui parle.

" Elle est devenue mon amie. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu d'amis avant. Elle m'a présenté aux autres sorcières. « Ma nouvelle famille » comme elle les appelait. "

Inconsciemment, la rousse sourit à ses souvenirs.

" Elle m'a appris à contrôler ma magie, elle m'a offert mon collier. C'était la première fois qu'on m'offrait quelque chose. Elle m'a appris à lire. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment à l'époque, mais elle oui. "

Un autre silence plana quelques instants.

" On se rapprochait de plus en plus, ça a commencé gentiment. Elle me prenait la main quand on marchait, elle me prenait dans ses bras. Je pensais que c'était comme ça qu'on montrait son amitié, même si ce n'était pas aussi intense avec les deux autres sorcières. Et puis un jour, alors qu'on se baladait dans Oz elle m'a embrassé. C'est là que j'ai compris pourquoi j'étais plus proche d'elle que de quiconque. "

" Tu étais amoureuse. "

" Oh oui. Notre relation a duré deux mois... Et puis Dorothée est arrivée. "

Zelena ne parla plus pendant un moment. Emma savait qu'elle devait lui laisser du temps, mais la curiosité était trop forte.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

" Glinda... Elle avait un livre dans lequel il y avait une prophétie... En résumé, Dorothée allait être ma perte... C'est là que tout a commencé. J'ai renvoyé cette petite dans son Kansas et Glinda... Elle a compris ce qu'il se passait. J'étais jalouse et méchante à nouveau. Elle a essayé de m'arrêter mais je l'ai bannie. "

" Tu aurais pu la tuer. "

Apparemment c'était monnaie courante dans la Forêt Enchantée.

" Je ne pouvais pas... Je l'aimais. "

Emma lui prit la main pour lui montrer son soutien.

" Je l'aime encore. "

Elles restèrent quelques secondes en silence avant qu'Emma ne prenne conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se redressa exposant sa nudité à la rousse.

" Elle est peut-être ici à Storybrooke ! "

Zelena lui sourit tristement.

" J'y ai pensé mais si elle avait vraiment été ici elle aurait essayé de me stopper à nouveau. "

Emma se rallongea déçue.

" Oui, sûrement. C'est bien ce que ferait une bonne sorcière. "

De l'autre côté du lit, Zelena se mit à rire.

" Tu pensais à Regina c'est ça ? "

La blonde s'apprêtait à mentir quand la sorcière leva la main.

" Je t'en prie, j'ai bien vu comment tu es quand elle est dans les parages. "

Emma ferma les yeux quelques instants.

" Tu lui ressembles un peu aussi. "

" Elle tient à toi. "

" Elle a Robin des bois. "

Zelena fit la moue, sachant que c'était vrai.

" Tu avais le pirate. "

" Hum... J'ai toujours été attirée par les mauvaises personnes. "

La rousse lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

" Aïe ! C'est vrai je te signale. Mais Hook c'était plutôt un flirt, je n'ai jamais réellement envisagé quoi que se soit. Ça faisait juste du bien de se sentir désirée. "

Aucune d'entre elles ne mentionna Neal.

" En plus Robin est quelqu'un de génial, je ne peux même pas le détester. "

" On a vraiment pas de chance. "

Elles se regardèrent à nouveau, sachant ce qui allait se passer. Elles allaient continuer leurs nuits de sexe, chacune pensant à une autre. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elles firent.

XXX

Elles continuèrent ainsi à se voir régulièrement pour coucher avec l'autre afin de penser à autre chose, de se perdre quelques instants. Il arrivait que le mot ' Glinda ' ou ' Regina ' soit murmuré dans leurs ébats, mais à aucun moment elles ne l'évoquèrent, sachant sur quoi était basée leur nouvelle relation.

XXX

Regina soupira en rentrant chez elle. Elle passa sa main sur le cou, elle était tendue et savait exactement pourquoi. Sa relation avec Robin des bois battait de l'aile. Il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle croyait, les premiers mois étaient vraiment géniaux mais maintenant tout ce qu'ils avaient semblait essoufflé. Elle avait bien essayé de l'ignorer au début mais maintenant il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : cette relation ne menait nul part.

Elle s'en trouva déçue, elle aimait beaucoup Roland, le petit garçon était adorable mais cela ne faisait pas tout. Elle tenait à Robin, elle avait été flattée de savoir qu'elle était considérée comme une seconde chance, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu pour elle aussi. Cependant, malgré ces derniers mois avec lui elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle avait eus une fois pour Daniel.

La brune partit se doucher puis se coucher sans manger. Elle n'en avait pas envie de toute façon. Cependant, elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, son esprit étant trop occupé à penser à Robin et à ce qu'elle devait faire avec lui. Il comptait sur elle, elle était sa seconde chance, avait-elle le droit de le quitter ? De le rendre malheureux ? Devait-elle continuer cette relation alors qu'elle n'en avait plus envie ? Elle se posait ces questions depuis un petit moment, mais il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision.

Le lendemain elle l'appela pour qu'il vienne la voir chez elle. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa elle ne sentit plus les papillons des premières fois, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il avait juste été un coup de cœur. Regina lui prit la main et l'entraîna jusqu'au salon pour qu'ils aient une conversation.

Elle eut du mal à commencer à parler, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

" Robin. " commença Regina en lui prenant les mains.

Il croisa le regard de sa compagne, et soudain il comprit mais espérait se tromper.

" Je... Robin... Tu sais que je tiens à toi. "

" Mais pas autant que moi. "

La brune baissa les yeux qui devenaient humides.

" Je suis désolée... Robin. "

Elle se mit à pleurer doucement.

" Hé, hé Regina. Non, ne pleure pas. "

Il la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle continuait de s'excuser. Il laissa aussi échapper quelques larmes, comprenant que c'était fini entre eux.

" Est-ce que je t'ai rendu heureuse ? "

La question de l'archer lui fit mal au cœur.

" Oui Robin, oui tu m'as rendu heureuse. C'était vraiment bien. Merci. "

Il lui sourit tristement en l'embrassant sur le front en signe d'adieu. Elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle vit que Robin était parti. Elle espérait qu'il allait trouver une autre seconde chance, il le méritait, tout comme Roland méritait une maman.

Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim. Elle se leva du canapé et partit en direction du Granny's. Elle trouva une table seule dans le coin et s'y installa. Ruby vint chercher sa commande en souriant. Quand elle la lui apporta quelques minutes plus tard, Emma entra à son tour dans le restaurant. La blonde lui sourit et une fois qu'elle eut son chocolat chaud, elle vint s'asseoir avec elle. Comme à chaque fois que le Sauveur était dans les parages, le cœur de Regina se mit à battre plus vite. Au début c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'elles allaient avoir une confrontation sur tout et n'importe quoi. Durant leur voyage au Pays Imaginaire elle avait pensé à autre chose, mais quand Robin s'était présenté elle avait vite jeté cette idée. Or, maintenant que le voleur ne faisait plus partie de l'équation, elle se demanda pourquoi elle réagissait encore ainsi à la présence de la mère de son fils.

Emma lui sourit et Regina sentit une douce chaleur s'installer en elle.

" Tu n'es pas censée être en train de sauver des petits chats ? "

La blonde se mit à rire.

" Il n'y a rien de particulier ces derniers temps, à part quelques tags par-ci par-là. "

Emma prit le temps de boire sa boisson chaude, se demandant pourquoi Robin n'était pas là avec elle, mais elle se tut.

Elles parlèrent encore un peu, d'Henry, de son école et du bébé de Snow White, Neal. Cependant Emma dû partir lorsque son père l'appela du poste où il avait besoin de son aide pour une quelconque affaire sans importance.

Regina laissa son regard glisser sur le corps de l'autre femme et une fois qu'elle fut hors du Granny's elle reporta son attention ailleurs, c'est-à-dire dans les yeux de Tink qui se tenait près d'elle, un sourcil levé.

" Tink ! " s'exclama le maire en sursautant.

La fée s'assit face à elle.

" Regina... "

La brune se mit à rougir et eut un air coupable.

" Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? "

Regina se mordit les lèvres, mais ne prit pas la parole pour autant.

" Tu sais, comme le fait que Robin avait l'air perdu quand je l'ai croisé et que tu viens juste de reluquer notre cher Sauveur ? "

L'accusée baissa les yeux.

" Regina, tu peux me parler si tu veux. On est amies non ? "

" Oui, on est amies. " lui répondit-elle en lui offrant un léger sourire.

Tink lui prit la main pour la réconforter.

" C'est juste que Robin... Il n'était pas... Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. "

La fée fit la moue.

" Je ne comprends pas, la poussière l'avait désigné comme étant... "

Tink eut soudain un moment de réalisation.

" Quoi ? Quoi ? " demanda Regina.

" Robin des bois devait être ta fin heureuse dans la Forêt Enchantée. "

" Oui, j'avais compris mais je te dis que je ne l'aime pas. "

" Bien sûr que non. "

" Je suis complètement perdue Tink. "

La fée se mit à rire.

" Regina, Robin des bois devait être ta fin heureuse dans la Forêt Enchantée, et on n'est pas dans la Forêt Enchantée. "

Regina fronça les sourcils.

" On est dans un nouveau monde, avec de nouveaux souvenirs, une nouvelle vie. Ta fin heureuse n'est pas avec lui. "

La brune hocha la tête en comprenant les paroles de son amie.

" C'est Henry ma fin heureuse. "

" Et peut-être son autre mère apparemment. "

" Tink ! "

" Quoi ? Ose me dire que c'est faux ! "

Regina secoua la tête mais la fée se mit à rire. La brune soupira.

" Je... Je l'aime bien oui. Mais de là à dire que... "

La maire se mordit la lèvre.

" Que Emma est ma fin heureuse... "

" Je le savais ! "

Tink et Regina sursautèrent au son d'une autre voix. Ruby se tenait à leurs côtés un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

" Quoi ? Non... Je... "

La brune regarda les deux femmes face à elle et prit soudainement peur. Elle se leva et quitta précipitamment le restaurant pendant que Tink et Ruby se regardaient d'un air complice.


End file.
